


Dimensional Universe

by UbiquitousSpontaneities



Series: Side Quests and Small Talk [2]
Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Crack, Gen, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), but i forgot it so here we are, how do i balance almost 30 characters you ask?, i did have a plan for how this was going to end, simple; i don't, thats literally it, this was barely edited so you have been forewarned, this will probably not be continued
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 09:37:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20740109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UbiquitousSpontaneities/pseuds/UbiquitousSpontaneities
Summary: (Linked Universe)Strangely, the ominous black portal that popped into existence in the middle of the fight was nowhere near the weirdest thing to happen to this group of travelers.Now, the surprisingly large number of new people that came through it, that was a bit unexpected.And you would think after all the portals, time jumps, and world hops these boys had each been through, they would be a tad less surprised by the outcome.//(Dimensional Links)After a few months of traveling between worlds to fight Demise with the other Links, most of them were fairly certain that they had met all of their counterparts by then. I mean, 18 was quite a lot, and was it really reasonable to ask someone to remember that many names, adventures, and villains?





	Dimensional Universe

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dimensional Links](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15194783) by [ChangelingRin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangelingRin/pseuds/ChangelingRin). 

> hey so this is literally just crack. i wrote this back in May and i'll probably never finish it but i had fun so i thought i'd post it! i hope y'all enjoy!
> 
> the alternate title for this hot mess is "Linked Links" so it definitely could have been worse.
> 
> (Dimensional Links belongs to [ChangelingRin,](/users/ChangelingRin/) and this was written right after Chapter 59 came out so i definitely recommend you read it [here](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11122717/1/Dimensional-Links).)
> 
> also i sincerely apologize to ChangelingRin for probably butchering your characters

You would think after spending so much time with alternate versions of themselves, the Links would be less surprised by the 20 or so _ new _ Links that randomly appeared in the middle of the camp, but you would be wrong. Considering the fact that they were currently fending off a pack of Bokoblins, courtesy of the chaos of Wild’s home (world? Home time? Whatever) this was partially understandable.

As the group piled out of the apparently-not-infinite abyss, the shock of finding _ another _ new Hyrule stopped the first few in their tracks. The arguing that followed the ensuing pile-up certainly didn’t help either group’s confusion. Surprisingly, Blue was the first to detangle himself enough (and quit bickering) to become aware of their surroundings.

“Okay, now who used Double Team, you know we’re not allowed to do th-“ His words were swiftly interrupted by multiple thumps on his head, as the current situation limited the customary flying tackle. 

The resident group, understandably distracted, took a bit longer to realize the extra 15 or so people in the clearing.

“Who the hell are you?” shouted one, fending off two of the creatures as he passed by the newcomers. The man’s red tunic and pink hair struck them as odd, as the only ones among them that deviated from the apparently-not universal green theme were those magically split apart. 

The blue-clad hero from before, now standing upright and hopefully far away enough from his companions, quickly realized this was not true after he called out. 

“Language! You know Changeling doesn’t like those kinds of words!”

And was promptly tackled, as mentioned earlier.

Now, while the newcomers had been sorting themselves out, the fighting group appeared to have said fighting well in hand. The majority had barely registered that they were there. Quickly enough, the Bokoblins has been dispatched, a particularly unlucky few pitching headfirst into the hole before it dissipated into nothing. 

With the battle done and attention back to the complete lack of sense to found in a portal spitting out 16 people, the two groups stared each other down.

This was promptly interrupted by Lore’s enthusiastic introduction.

“Oh finally! I was wondering whether there were more! And you have to go and be taller than me too??” He directed the question toward who he presumed was the leader, a tall, intimidating man with a unique pattern across his face and a scar across his eye. The man had little time to respond before Lore bulldozed through the rest.

“Anyway, hi! I’m Link, the Hero of Legend, aka Lore, and this is Gen, Dusk, Steam, Wind, Red, Blue, Vio, Green, Mask, Ocarina, Realm, next to him’s the Four — thanks for keeping an eye on him guys — Speck, Sketch, and that’s Shadow all the way in the back there.” Pointing to each as he spoke, Lore spun back around to the other group, catching multiple strange looks given by the other group and he listed each name. “So who are you? Second point, where are we? Third point, any of you speak a different language? Fourth point-“

“Lore,” Dusk cut him off, and finally one of the other group’s members spoke up.

“What the fuck.”

The overly exaggerated gasp from Blue (was Blue the right name? Who names their kid a color?) was quickly smothered by someone else’s hand, and Warriors picked up where Legend had so eloquently left off, surprised by how many of the others seemed to be distracted staring at the other group. Time, who would usually take the leadership role in this situation, and had done so for the majority of the previous meetings (although none of those had any ominous black portals, what was with that?) was noticeably staring at a very similar looking pair in the back of the other group. The only other person who seemed to not be staring was Wild, who was still collecting the remnants left behind by the fight.

“I,” he flipped his scarf back over shoulder,” am Warriors-“

Before he could finish, Legend snapped back to attention.

“You can’t be the Hero of Legend, _ I’m _ the Hero of Legend!” He stomped up to the ginger haired Link, flicking his counterpart’s unreasonably poofy hair away from his face. “You don’t even look like me!” 

Lore blinked, before shooting right back, “How do I know _ you’re _ the Hero of Legend? Od-oyu nvee pesak Labrynnian?” (Do you even speak)

“Fo ocures pesak-ai Labrynnian!” (of course I speak)

“Ejsy sn’piy Holodese?”(what about)

“Pn’bopid’u! Subrosian?”(obviously)

“Lorulian?”

“Of course not, that’s not a language, if it is, Sketch you’ve been holding out on me- wait.“ Lore paused, spinning on his heel to face Legend again.

“What? _ You’ve _ been to Lorule?” Sketch cut in, sliding in between the two.

“Did we know he could do that?” Warriors whispered to Wind, who shook his head, still staring at one across from him that looked suspiciously similar to himself. Warriors thought he heard someone from the other group call that one Wind as well...

“Legend, let’s not-“

“Lore-“

Time and Dusk turned as they cut each other off but before either could continue, Wind confronted his own confusion.

“So, wait, are we all the same people? You’re also the Hero of Winds, right? That’s what he called you?” He asked, turning towards a pair from the other group, “But, who are you?”

“The Hero of Spirits?” the boy wearing leather gloves answered, hesitantly.

“Holy crap,” Wind breathed, almost simultaneous with Time’s exasperated sigh. 

“Alright, we should probably finish with the introductions, seems like this just got a _ lot _ more interesting.”

\---

“Okay, lets try this again.” The exasperation Time felt was palpable. “_ You _ are all also Link, but you’re also literally us?”

“Seems like,” Gen’s voice mirrored the older man’s. “And you are?”

“The Hero of Time. Let me guess, one of you guys is me too?” 

“I’ll do you one better, there’s two,” called Mask as he dragged Ocarina behind him. “Now tell us, we’ve been dying to know, do we ever pass that stupid weather magic exam?”

“Mask it’s really not that big of a deal, _ I _ don’t even have my certification-“ Wind began.

“Ooooh when do we lose an eye? You look so cool! I mean, I’m sure it sucked but dang!” Ocarina’s surprisingly childish (for all that he appeared to be a teen) behavior drew some strange looks from Time’s companions. 

“I, uh, weather magic?” The uncharacteristically bewildered look on the man’s face surprised his companions, or at least the ones not distracted by the realization that they were even more literally meeting themselves than before. This currently consisted of only Warriors and Wild. 

“Yeah, but- hey Mask that’s unfair! You refused to tell me anything, what happened to spoilers?” Mask and Ocarina continued to bicker, while Gen returned to the task at hand.

“Alright, guys let’s finish the introductions and stories before-“ Gen was cut off by yet another groan from Lore. “And, no, Lore, you can’t just sleep through these ones.”

“Fine, fine, let’s just get this over with.” 

“Okay, so I guess I’m going first? Unless...?“ He glanced around the group before turning back to Time. “So, uh, I’m the Chosen Hero, but they call me Gen, short for Genesis, because at the time I was the oldest in the timeline. And if I’m right, I’m guessing so are you?” Nodding, Sky stepped forward.

The introductions went fairly smoothly after that, despite quite a bit of confusion surrounding the fact that many of the group that had _ not _ come through the ominous black portal seemed to be multiple from the group that _ had _ come through the portal combined. This all came to a head with Four, as it appeared as if _ nine _ ( or was it 6? Did the ones they called “The Four” count as one each or as a whole? No one was quite sure.) of the newcomers were all different versions of him. This was especially shocking to some, considering the fact that none of his group even knew about the Four Sword’s power, a secret he might have accidentally held too well. 

Moving past the momentary confusion, and Four’s attempts to explain that he actually _ couldn’t _ split right now, as the actual Four Sword was currently serving as the seal to hold back Ganon, two groups went on to discuss their current quests and the discrepancies in their backstories. The larger group was completely baffled as to why they wouldn’t have immediately shared their backgrounds, but before this could be addressed, they were interrupted by a rather grumpy Shadow dragging Realm out of the woods.

_ “How _are we still having issues with this,” Shadow groaned, pushing a sheepish looking Realm back towards the Four. “I thought you all were supposed to be watching him.”

Now, maybe they shouldn’t have been so surprised, considering how well it had gone when they themselves had met up with Shadow for the first time. But could you really blame them when their new friends froze dead in their tracks and straight up attacked Shadow?

**Author's Note:**

> maybe i'll rewrite this in the future but who knows? please do not take this seriously and this does not take place in the same version of LU as my Legend and Four fics. i hope you enjoyed this if you read it!


End file.
